Moment in Time (Ouran High School Host Club)
by gummybear545
Summary: Always watch your back, ruthless killers are always on the lose. They come in all different shapes and sizes. Watch as our young prince charming, Tamaki Suoh, is taken by surprise once he see that he's accidentally entered the lion's den. Tamaki x Reader One-Shot


Moment in Time

Tamaki Suoh x (Killer) Reader

Damn it! I took the wrong turn!" you cursed as you took an illegal U turn. You had just moved from the 'states to Japan. In your opinion, this massive move was cool and a big pain in the ass at the same time. Moving in general was a fun experience with a price; you had to leave your awesome friends back in California and you had to switch schools. Going to a new school wasn't that big of a deal for you. The problem you had with it was because of the school you were going to. You were attending Ouran High School, known for several outstanding reasons, but mainly for being full of rich snobby kids. Today was your first day and you had already started out with a crappy morning which consisted of you yelling through your phone at your employees, signing business papers, checking bank statements, ordering things and most disappointingly (not) getting time to eat breakfast. You had come to Japan because you were trying to expand your company which was already bigger than most other international companies. Because of the wrong turn you had taken, you were now late to your first day of class.

You hauled ass through the streets, parked your 1968 Plymouth Road Runner Hemi, got your black Jansport backpack out of the passenger seat, and ran into the school building so you could attempt to get to your first period class before it ended. Once you made it inside the pink building, you received weird looks from the students milling around, killing time. It was most likely a result of your attire; you were wearing a well fit boy's uniform since you didn't want to wear the stupid girls' uniform. You really didn't care, so you just flashed them your "I'll fucking kill" smile as you walked passed them toward your class. As you walked into the class, you displayed your 'fuck you' attitude and your infamous 'eat shit' grin, leading you to walk with great elegance. All eyes were on you in an instant; even the teacher stopped her lesson. "Oh you must be (Y/N)! So glad you could finally join us," your teacher greeted. "I'd prefer it if you called me Ms. (L/N); it's professional," you sharply corrected, taking off your dark sun glasses so the teacher and the students could see you for who you actually were: The Infamous (Y/N) (L/N).

Gasps could be heard all around as you took a seat next to a boy with blond hair and violet eyes. This boy would change your life just as you would change his; this boy was none other than Tamaki Suoh. He was going to be the boy that drove you to kill. "Hi! I'm Tamaki Suoh." He flashed you a bright smile that would make any girl blush- but not you. Once the greeting had left his mouth, you had decided that his fate was sealed. "Hey." You glanced at the boy who possibly only had hours left to live. "We should go out some time so we can get to know each other," you said to him as you turned in your chair so you could get a better look at him. "Alright. Why don't you with me after class? You can meet my friends," Tamaki said, eyes giving you the briefest look-over, a light pink blush dusting his pale cheeks. "It would be my pleasure," you replied with a bright smile as your evil, sick and twisted mind came up with ways to kill him. When you saw Tamaki it was as if the world had stopped- it was just like one of those scenes in an anime where the girl is walking down the street with the wind blowing cherry blossoms into her beautiful long hair, when she suddenly sees the boy walking down the opposite side. They make eye contact and they instantly fall in love. The only difference here was that you weren't in love.

Finally, once school came to an end you managed to get the famous Host Club member to follow you home. You could easily be called an arachnid: he was your prey and you were leading him into you sticky web. Inside your "web" you wasted no time; you pushed the "king" against a wall which exposed his pale slender neck, leaving him vulnerable for you to bite. You made sure to mark him; "T-this is no way…" he growled angrily, dying off once you found his sweet spot. You pulled away from his neck and gazed lovingly into Tamaki's violet eyes, hiding your true lust behind the veil of affectionate emotion. As you cupped his cheeks, just slightly below his jaw, you twisted his head sharply to the side, snapping his neck at a sharp right angle. His eyes were still locked onto yours, the confusion and sparkling romance fading away along with his consciousness.


End file.
